


绿红

by endermyy



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endermyy/pseuds/endermyy
Summary: 兄弟AU





	绿红

绿清早出门办事。

刚踏出大门便听到有人喊他。

红的声音。

 

什么事？绿回头。

红在门里看着他，忽然探身去啄他嘴唇。

绿被吓得愣住，红趁机猛吮一口迅速退开，然后安静闪身，靠在关着的一侧门扇内。

绿愣愣站在打开的一侧门外。

清晨，大门两侧的人抚着嘴唇各怀心事。

 

红压着绿，绿反抗，说咱们不能这样，这是乱伦。

红说乱什么伦，咱们是平辈，乱哪层的伦？

绿说兄妹通奸就是乱伦，咱们也算。

红嗤了一声，说兄妹通奸是因为生了孩子没法伦辈分，才算乱伦。咱们又生不出孩子乱什么了？

绿被噎的愣住，但马上又反应过来，眯眼盯着红，说你合计这事多久了？

这次换红愣住，遮掩似的嘿嘿一笑说没多久没多久。

绿哼了一声，忽然分开腿夹住红腰身，胳膊撑地腰腹用力一扭，两人瞬间调换了位置。

“哎哎哎！！”红撑着绿的肩膀叫唤。

绿压低身子，在红耳边轻轻呼了口气。红一缩脖子，任凭绿的声音钻进耳洞，“我想搞你想很久了。“

红瞪大眼睛看着绿慢慢退到面前的脸，看着对方和自己一样的嘴唇，一样圆润的唇珠，于是不自觉探出舌尖。他看到绿的眼睛眯起，便有些故意地用舌尖划过齿列。 绿的眼神忽地深暗下去，红有点得意的放慢速度，下一秒就被咬住了唇珠。

红挑着嘴角去舔绿，被绿一把捏住下颚，舌头推挤进口腔。红呻吟出声，他眯眼看着绿比自己稍长的鬓角，服服贴贴的，就像平日里绿的样子。

这种凶狠的啃咬本该是红的专长，现在由另一人做起来却丝毫不觉违和。红笑着吮吸着绿的舌头，闭上眼享受这略带腥味的进攻。他早就知道了，他早就看到绿眼底那抹幽深的光，那光一直是追着他的。

 

所有人都说，高家的两位少爷虽然长得一模一样，性子却是南辕北辙。  
只有红知道，一只呲着牙，一只收着爪，却都是一窝的狼崽子。

想到这里红又笑了，然后被绿阴阴地瞪住。

“不许分心。”绿的声音低哑。

红以挺腰抵住绿作为回答。

 

end


End file.
